


I (Don't) Know You

by WritingYaoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alllura Is The Wingwoman, Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing Keith (Voltron), Drunk Texting, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith Owns a Fanpage, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Latino Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Model Lance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Makes Dad Jokes, Shiro (Voltron) Needs To Stop Making Dad Jokes, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYaoi/pseuds/WritingYaoi
Summary: Lance Mcclain is a world renowned supermodel, loved and adored by many. His charming attitude with a hit of sassiness makes everyone drawn to him; especially a Junior in college named Keith Kogane who just happens to run the most popular Lance Mcclain Fanpage of all time. What happens when the two meet? Will Keith be able to win his heart?-----AU where Lance is a Model, Keith is hopelessly in love, Shiro thinks dad jokes are okay, and Allura is the ultimate Wingwoman.





	1. Why are you so fucking gorgeous

"Thank you all for joining me here tonight with Lance Mcclain, have a good night everybody!" Clapping erupts as the screen slowly fades out black as the video stops, the next one coming on in autoplay. Keith stares at his laptop screen, blinking as he looks up at the time.  _4:45._ He had just finished binge watching all the videos of The Tonight Show Starring Coran and boy, was it amazing. Many of the videos were boring, usually of pop stars and such. Yet, it was the ones with Lance Mcclain that always caught his interest. He was on Coran's show frequently, either simply talking or doing something crazy instead. It always made Keith smile when seeing Lance happy, made something giddy pipe up inside him. He still remembers the first time he saw Lance, he was scrolling through Tumblr as usual, bored as hell until he saw a face that piped his interest. He was tan and lean, his blue eyes almost shimmering. And lo and behold, Keith no longer knew if he was straight. He decided to tell Shiro in the least shocking way possible about his discovery, yet to this day Keith still thinks it's one of the most embarrassing and dramatical thing he's ever done. Except cry when he stepped on a lego once. He fucking hates those pieces of shit. 

 

_Shiro was watching TV when Keith slammed the door open, his eyes wide as he gasped for air, making Shiro panic in worry._

_"Keith? Did something happen?" Keith didn't answer, simply starring at nothing._ _This only made Shiro more worried as he grabbed his phone, ready to dial 911 until Keith spoke up._

_"Shiro I don't think i'm straight." Shiro stared at him for a good five minutes before bursting into laughter, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Embarrassment burned Keith's cheeks as he huffed, glaring at Shiro. "Shiro, i'm serious! I saw this gorgeous model and he was so pretty. His eyes were blue and his voice. God- Shiro his voice. I could hear it nonstop without getting tired. I think i'm gay for him." When Keith finished Shiro was coming back from his high, chuckling as he wiped away the tears._

_"I gonna do it." Shiro announced, making Keith cock his eyebrow in question. "What do you mean you're going to- oh god.." Shiro grinned as he extended his arm._

_"Hi Gay, i'm Shiro." Keith glared at him as he slapped the robotic hand away, heading up to his room as he heard Shiro laughing. A small smile formed on his lips. Screw Shiro for making him smile._

 

Keith was Lance's ultimate fan, knowing information about Lance that even had Keith creeped out. Man, would it be weird if they met in real life; considering Keith already knows Lance's life like the back of his hand. He did his magic, downloading the recent video of Coran's show with Lance and putting it into one collage video. He edited it in After Effects, marveling at his work when finally finished. He went on his Tumblr account; _Mcclain-to-go_ and posted the video, giggling at his caption. 

_Mcclain-to-go: Have you ever seen someone this beautiful._

Likes came in fast on his account; considering everyone was obsessed with Lance Mcclain these days. Keith's fanpage was the biggest out of all the ones dedicated to Lance Mcclain; having 4.8 million followers. So it was no surprise that the likes kept on getting bigger.  

> **Pidgetspinner: Why the fuck are you up at 5 in the morning.**

Keith read the message, relaxing his shoulders as he sank into his chair, his body feeling sore from sitting too much. He smiled when seeing Pidge had liked his post first, immediately complaining after. It was a thing of theirs. They would like each other's post and then message each other immediately after. Simple as that. Pidge was more into fandoms; Doctor Who, Supernatural, Teen Wolf, Creepypasta and more that Keith usually didn't pay attention to. However, watching Gossip Girl or Pretty Little Liars with Pidge every Friday was something he really enjoyed.  

> **Kogayne: I was watching The Tonight Show Starring Coran and just had to make a post about my husband.**
> 
> **Pidgetspinner: Goddamnit Keith, at this point you're going to die from starvation from never leaving your fucking laptop.**
> 
> **Kogayne: How ironic coming from you.**
> 
> **Pidgetspinner: Fuck you.**
> 
> **Kogayne: Nah, i'll pass.**
> 
> **Pidgetspinner: Whatever, your loss. I'm dying for coffee. Meet me at Voltron.**
> 
> **Kogayne: K. Be there in 10.**
> 
> **PIdgetspinnger: Aight.**

Keith sipped his phone into his pocket, grabbing his jacket as he headed out the door, making sure to have the car keys with him. It was a bit dark outside, the sun barely even coming out. Keith slips on the jacket to protect him from the chilly weather as he opens the door, slipping in. He turns on AC, sighing as warmth fills his car. Keith quietly drives to Voltron; a small little coffee shop downtown that opens up really early and closes really late. Pidge and Keith have grown fond of the cafe, usually spending time there while sipping coffee in the almost barren shop. 

It's open when Keith drives into their driveway, parking his car as he enters in, hearing the familiar ding when he opens the door. Pidge is already inside, sipping her coffee when she sees Keith. He goes up to the ordering area where Matt and a few more workers are, all of them chatting with each other. Matt is the one who comes up towards the cash register, grinning at Keith. 

"Hey Keith! What would you like to order?" 

"A normal Iced Coffee, please." Matt nods, taking Keith's money as he swiftly and expertly makes the drink, giving it to Keith. "Here you are. Two Iced Coffees." Keith is about to protest and say he only wanted one until Matt cuts him off, shaking his head. "It's a treat from me. For being Katie's friend." Pidge sends him a glare as Keith makes his way to where she's sitting. Matt winks in response as he goes back to socialize with his co-workers. 

"How's Shiro doing? I could tell Matt wanted to ask you yet was too nervous." Keith nods his head in response, signaling that he was doing fine. Both him and Pidge can tell Shiro and Matt like each other by now and have tried countess times to get them to date yet it always seems to never work. With one being too busy or the other never showing up in the first place. They gave up a long time ago and decided to let the two act like adults and figure it out but sometimes they both can agree they just want to force them to kiss each other. 

The two talk and talk about different things; wether it's things that people think are adult-like to just plain out comics. There isn't anything they can't talk about. 

The door dings open as heels click on the ground. It's a woman, no older than Shiro himself. Her skin is chocolate and smooth, her eyes are a blue and purple mix, shinning brightly. She's wearing a white blazer over a grey blouse with a black formal skirt and black heels. She screams 'CEO of a huge business'. Matt is the only one smiling as if she's a regular customer unlike Keith and Pidge along with the other workers who are just blown away by how beautiful she is. 

"Good Morning Allura, are you here to pick up your order?" She nods, smiling softy at Matt as he retrieves her order, handing them to her. "Frappuccino and Caramel Macchiato." She lets out a relived sigh, paying with a fifty dollar bill. 

"Keep the change. Thank you so much. Lance is definitely going to feel better after this." 

It's as if Keith's whole world stops at those words, everything turning into slow motion as it hits him; this is Lance's sister Allura that he loves dearly. No wonder she's so beautiful. He watches her as she leaves, losing the only chance to get to know her and maybe even her brother Lance Mcclain. 


	2. Connections are fucking needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is acting an emo over the fact he didn't talk to Allura and Shiro has fucking connections.

Keith is basically a mess by this point. He keeps brooding over the fact that he didn't recognize Allura, or the fact that he lost his chance to actually get to know Lance in person. Shiro has tried to get him out of the house but Keith won't budge. Saying things like, 'I'll move when Coran losses his fucking job.' Which everyone knows is never going to happen. Or 'If Allura or Lance was down there, that'd be the only reason i'd move. Let me mourn in peace, Shiro.' Thankfully, Pidge offered to stay with Keith and talk to him. Yet, considering they're basically alike Shiro doesn't think Pidge might be trying at all. And so, Shiro being the sweet brother he is, decided to wait in Voltron to meet this woman.

Shiro stood next to the cash register, sipping his fourth coffee in a row. He's been here from 4 am to 9 pm for the last 5 days and hasn't once seen Allura enter the cafe doors. Shiro's eyes are red and bloodshot, a full on headache from just sipping coffee and standing still. Shiro wants to give up and not give a shit about Keith's problem yet he knows he could never do that. He cares deeply about Keith and wants him to be happy. And if this is the only way; than so be it. Matt has been giving him concerned looks, combing his hand through Shiro's hair a few times to hep him relax. He has these... Emotions for Matt that he can't exactly pin down. Shiro's stomach feels warm whenever Matt gives his attention towards him or simply acknowledges his presence. It's weird but Shiro can't help it. He wants to understand these emotions clearly before even daring to tell Matt.

"Shiro, you've been here for 5 days straight. This isn't healthy. Please just go back home." This is the third time today that Matt has begged him to go home and rest. Shiro is grateful that Matt cares yet he can't give up, not yet. He simply grunts in response, finishing the coffee and ordering another one, giving Matt a five dollar bill. A frown forms on Matt's lips as he sighed, heading back to work to make Shiro's coffee. Shiro knows if Matt wanted to, he could simply drag him out of here. Yet, he doesn't. Knowing how important this is for Shiro as well, not just Keith.

His eyelids are heavy as Shiro tries his best not to fall asleep, his eyes constantly closing as he snaps back awake. Just then does he hear a whistle from someone in front of him. The boy has a lean yet muscular appearance. His bright blue eyes clash with his sun-kissed skin, a genuine smile on his face. Shiro swears this boy is shimmering. He knows this appearance, how could he not? It's Lance Mcclain; the model Keith never shuts up about. Shiro blinks at him, his eyes side as Lance lets out a chuckle, raising his eyebrows.

"By what I heard. The person you're waiting for must be really important if you've been waiting five days straight." OH MY GOD- Lance's voice is rich and smooth, a light accent in every word. Shiro definitely understands why Keith loves this dude. He grins sheepishly as he sees Matt set his coffee down, his face sour as he excuses himself. What was wrong with him? Never mind that, he needs to get Lance to like him. And like him _now_.

"Yeah, I was waiting for Allura. She's an interesting person and I wanted to get to know her." The grin that comes on Lance's face when hearing his sister's name is almost blinding as he nods quickly, grabbing his phone. Bingo.

"Well, lucky for you, I just so happen to be Allura's brother. Here, take my phone number. I think you two would look cute together. I could set you guys up on a date to get to know each other. Or.. Maybe I could set you up to get a tour from Allura of Altean Corporations." Shiro agreed eagerly at his offer, exchanging their numbers.

"Is it alright if I bring a few people." Lance nodded, putting his phone back in his expensive looking pants. "Sure, the more the merrier! We can schedule it for next Friday." Shiro nodded, thanking Lance as he finished his frappucino. "I'll see you around.."

"Shiro." Lance smirked, nodding as he stood up, waving at him.

"I usually don't respond to calls since some of my fans somehow have managed to get my phone number. But i'll respond to your text if you tell me it's you." Shiro nodded, earning a wink from Lance as he giggled, leaving the shop. Shiro was smiling like an idiot by now, glad that his efforts actually worked. Yet, Allura and him? He wasn't interested in her, not one bit. He'd have to explain that to Allura if Lance ever tries to set them up on dates. He tells Matt goodbye, earning a wave as he makes a woman's order. Shiro quickly gets into his car, driving back home. He's too excited as he turns off the car, running inside as he slams the door shut, seeing Keith and Pidge in the living room, looking at Shiro in confusion.

"Guess who just got us an opportunity to get a tour of Altean Corporations, bitches!!" Keith is the first one to scream, jumping on Shiro as Pidge pounces on him, the three squealing-mostly Keith- about seeing the building that was almost prohibited to the public to see. A satisfied grin was on Shiro's face as he heard Keith and Pidge talking excitedly with each other, happy that one of their biggest wishes came true.

That's right. Shiro is the best fucking brother alive.


	3. A fucking sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is all giddy about going to the tour and Shiro has to deal with Matt ignoring him.

The tour is the only thing Keith and Pidge would talk about for the past days, Pidge usually about the amazing mechanics and the people that worked there. Keith well- of course he would talk about Lance. The enthusiasm Keith had when talking about him made Shiro's heart melt. Keith wasn't one to trust people easily. Much less fall in love with them. But then again... Shiro's brows furrowed. What would happen if Lance didn't like Keith? That would be the worst case scenario. Shiro groans as he runs his fingers through his hair; this would simply add up to this problems he already had. Matt for some reason was avoiding him. Wether it was with never answering his calls or text. Or to plainly avoiding him whenever he came to the cafe. An unpleasant feeling sets in Shiro's stomach as he stares at his prosthetic. Maybe that's why..

"Shiro, make me a sandwich." He looked up to see Keith, his hair untamed. He has dark bags under his eyes-probably from watching Coran's show- and somehow, his skin looks paler than before. Shiro stares at him, balling his hand into a first and flicking it, making Keith flinch. "Poof, you're a sandwich." Keith scowled at him, a full on scowl. "Shiro, are you serious?" This only made Shiro grin wider as he shook his head. "No, i'm Shiro." Keith groaned, making Shiro chuckle as he ruffled Keith's hair, earning a pout from him. "Fine. I'll make you your sandwich." Keith responded with a soft 'thank you', heading back upstairs to change. 

Keith walked upstairs and to his room, seeing Pidge in the same spot as he last saw her. He opened his closet, grabbing a plain black shirt and pants, picking his favorite red boxers as he trotted into the shower, turning on the warm water. Keith slipped into the water slowly, letting out a content sigh of how the warmth felt on his cold skin. He lathered the shampoo into his hand, massaging his scalp. Keith didn't usually spend a lot of time in the shower, much less giving his body the respect it needed yet he was to go with Pidge and Shiro to the tour today; he definitely wasn't going to make a bad first impression on himself. Keith slowly cleaned his whole body, getting out the now cold water. He dried himself off with the towel, putting on fresh new clothes as he headed back to his room, flopping on the bed next to Pidge. She looked at him in curiosity, still tapping away at her phone.

"Getting ready I see." Keith nodded, smiling shyly. Pidge grinned wider, poking his cheeks. "Aww.. Keith's in love!~" She cooed, making Keith burn up in embarrassment as he pulled PIdge's hand away, groaning. 

"Stop it. Shiro is already teasing me on it. Not you too." She let out a laugh, a smirk plastered on her face. 

"Nope. No can do. I'm your best friend. It's my job to embarrass you." Keith let out a whine, ordering her to go home and change. Thankfully, she listened. Of course, not without embarrassing Keith with Shiro. No matter how much Keith hated their teasing. He could never officially hate them. They loved him dearly; more than he ever would love himself. They were there for him. And Keith was grateful for the two. Even if they were the only ones; he wouldn't trade them for anyone else. Keith smiled softly, heading downstairs to eat his sandwich. 

\-----

"Lance, please realize you and I aren't done talking about this proposal you gave to a random stranger." Allura hissed him, earning a smug look from Lance in return. Lance had told Allura about giving a man named Shiro an opportunity to see the insides of Altea Corporations and she wasn't happy one bit. Altea Corporations was a mysterious yet powerful company, housing some of the most talented people known to the world. And Lance just letting people walk on in like it's a home was something that pissed off Allura. _A lot_. Thankfully, Lance simply got a lecture instead of a smack. So he'll take that as a good sign. Lance was eager to meet Shiro, considering he wanted Allura interested in him. He was definitely Allura's type; Muscular yet still soft and caring. Wth Allura's strict attitude they would fit together. 

"Relax. I'm sure you'll like Shiro." Allura gave him a stern look, sighing. 

"Lance you can't just match me up with a stranger just because you think he's 'hot" Lance laughs at the way Allura exaggerates the word 'hot'. As if it's a taboo word. "But he is! And he's definitely your type." Allura rolls her eyes, her phone ringing. She picks it up, hearing Thace's familiar voice. 

"Allura- er, Boss, there are three people here claiming they were offered a tour of Altea Corporations." Allura sighs, rubbing her temples as Lance grins wider, getting off the couch and standing near Allura. "Yes, leave them there. I will come meet them soon." Thace gives her an affirmative grunt as he hangs up, the line going dead. Allura and Lance make their way to the elevator, pushing the button to the first floor. Allura has a displeased look on her face the whole ride; Lance of course having his signature perfect smile. The elevator doors opened up, showing the main lobby.

"Lance Mcclain, I will murder you one day because of how reckless you are." Allura whispered in his ear, exiting the elevator with Lance slowly tolling behind. The scene in front of them, however, was a surprise.

Shiro, a guy with a mullet, and a tall dwarf were all surrounding Thace, examining him closely as Thace tried not to show how uncomfortable he was.

What the fuck. 


	4. I found my fucking father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is convinced he's Keith's father.

Shiro, Pidge, and Keith had just gotten out their car when guards quickly surrounded them, all armed and ready to kill a bitch. Keith and Pidge quickly looked at Shiro, the guards looking at him too as if waiting to get an answer to why they were here. Shiro raised his arms quickly, letting one of the guards check his body for any weapons. 

"Lance Mcclain said we could get a tour of Altea Corporations." The groan from their lips were barely audible yet the trio were able to pick it up, all there questioning why they seemed annoyed at the name. Keith took personal offense, about to talk until someone else cut him off. 

"What's going on here?" The man was tall and buff, his muscles practically bulging out his formal suit. His dark yellow eyes were glaring at the guards, making them gulp as they bowed politely at him. "Sorry, Thace Sir. These kids are claiming that Lance offered them a tour and we were skeptical but then realized Lance would probably do that." The man-Thace- sighed, rubbing his temples as he nodded, ordering them back inside as he took out his phone, calling someone. The phone rang until the caller finally picked up. 

"Allura- er, Boss, there are three people here claiming they were offered a tour of Altea Corporations." Allura's voice is muffled as she replies. Thace grunts as he hangs up, sighing. "Please follow me inside. Allura will be there to greet you shortly." The trio nod, Shiro locking the car as they follow Thace into the lobby. It's huge and elegant, the walls decorated with paintings of famous people with a bit of vegetation. They head up to the front desk where Thace talks with the woman, informing her about the three as they simply look around as they waited for Allura. That is, until Pidge brings up something that makes everyone stare at her. 

"Hey, doesn't Thace look like he could be your guy's dad?" Keith and Shiro blink at her before looking up at Thace, their eyes widening. Even he looks surprised at her sudden claim, shaking his head slightly as if to answer her question. "No, he definitely does. He's buff just like Shiro and does that thing with his arms where he taps his finger and looks around nervously. He has that focused snarl just like Keith does as well." Thace stares at Pidge, not knowing what to say as they inch closer, examining him closer on all sides. Now even Shiro and Keith aren't sure what's true and what isn't. The three didn't give two shits as they kept thoroughly making Thace uncomfortable with their eyes until Allura cleared her throat, turning their eyes on her. And holy shit, there was Lance right by his sister, actually grinning at Keith. 

"Welcome to Altea Corporations. My name is Allura and I am the CEO here with Lance; my brother and a professional model. Shall we begin with the tour?" The three nod eagerly as they follow her into the elevator. She presses the button to the second floor as everyone quietly waits for the elevator to open. The ride is awfully longer than it should be as Keith nervously bites his inner cheek, considering Lance as literally right next to him. Their shoulders were barely brushing as he looked ahead, his eyes focused. It opens slowly as everyone scampers out. It's a huge room, desks scattered everywhere with people continually typing nonstop as a few people that are definitely famous as to how Shiro stares at them in awe. Shiro has always been one to know about the music, fashion, makeup, etc. industry. He probably could name many famous people at the top of his head. 

"This is the main work area. Clients are scheduled here as well as answered any of their questions. They're free here to pick up your calls 24/7." Allura explains as they continue onto the next room which is more of a room for models. Cameras are flashing everywhere as white backgrounds basically cover the whole room. Girls and boys alike are modeling, waving and winking ever so occasionally at Allura and Lance as they easily guide through. "This is simply a third of the second floor. I do hope you're ready for more." Oh boy. 

\-----

The tour wasn't bad, they got to see many amazing things apart from working places and tech industries. Pidge got to learn about computers and was offered a job when she got older which was a plus for her. And Keith? Well Keith got to marvel at how beautiful Lance was up close. His laughs that he would give or how he'd tease Allura was one of the most satisfying things to hear and see. 

Right now they were taking a break in the lounge area, sipping Green Jasmine Tea with Allura and Lance as they talked and laughed together. Keith didn't talk alot even of he wanted to. Either letting Shiro and Pidge talk for him. And he can see how worried and confused Shiro looks. It's 7 pm when they finally finish, the three saying thank you as they start heading out the door. Just then does Keith realize he forgot his phone and quickly dashes back into the elevator, biting his lip as he starts moving when the elevator opens. Thankfully, he's able to jerk back into someone. That someone being Lance Mcclain who just happens to have his phone. Fuck. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Keith isn't somehow able to answer as he keeps staring at his phone, his hand itching to grab it. Lance sees where Keith is looking and politely hands him his phone back, grinning. "You didn't talk a lot today. Are you usually like this?" Keith nods, blushing slightly. Lance simply chuckles and grins wider as the elevator goes down to the lobby. "I see. It's cute. I hope I get to know you more, Keith. Pidge and Shiro are amazing. You're lucky to have them. Anyways, I need to get going. Have a nice day. I think Shiro will give you my phone number to text me." He waves as he jogs to the other side of the building, hugging a woman as the two make their way to another room. Keith makes sure not to squeal as he gets back into Shiro's car, un able to wipe off the grin and the butterflies in his stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! I will be uploading frequently as I can. 
> 
> Much love, Momo


End file.
